


Wynter

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light-Hearted, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: One night, it snowed in the Glade. And that was the start. When she came to them. Darcy is a 17 year old girl who's been sent to the Glade to signal the end and the forever Glade. She arrives on Christmas morning. And changes the heart of the Glade and one builder's heart, forever.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Wynter Chapter 1

Wynter chapter 1  
A/N: Another cutesy fic. Fluff. Easy going. I like it so far. We’ll see how it goes. Theme song for this chapter is And Winter Came by Enya. 

It was quiet night in the Glade as Gally stood off to the side of the Homestead, watching over the place as the other Gladers ate dinner in the mess hall. It was rare that he had a moment like this to himself and he was going to savor it for all it was worth. Letting out a sigh, he let his features soften and the tension eased out of his body. Even if just for a moment. Looking down at his calloused hands, he knew life had been tough for them here in the Glade but being here was better than whatever was outside of it. He knew that for sure. He remembered the outside in the Changing and the one thing he did know was that the outside world was definitely one that they would not be able to return to. 

Several boys headed out of the mess hall and over towards the darkened tree line letting him know that dinner was almost over. Letting out another breath slowly, he started towards the tree line himself to get ready for bed but stopped in his tracks when an icy wind began to blow through the Glade taking him completely by surprise. It was almost never cold in the Glade. They didn’t have such thing as winter here. The seasons didn’t change. It was almost always hot. Always summer. 

Looking up towards the night sky, he was startled out of reverie when tiny little white flecks started to fall from above him. Holding out his hand, he gently caught several in his warm palm watching as they melted again his skin. “What the shuck?” He murmured as he watched it start to snow harder all around him. Shaking his head, he quickly began to run towards the mess hall but before he could get there, a loud, blaring alarm sounded confusing him even more. Newt came barreling out of the homestead with several of the other Keepers and made their way over to where Gally stood now in the middle of the Glade, completely in shock. 

“Is it bloody snowing?” Newt asked as he looked up at the sky in confusion. Gally nodded slowly as Alby looked like he was going to klunk himself. “What the shuck..Since when does it snow in the Glade?” Minho said clearly speaking the thoughts that they all were thinking but hadn’t spoken aloud. Gally blinked, once, twice, three times before shaking his heads again and gesturing towards the Box that was now almost at the Glade. “We’ll figure it out after we go get the greenie. There’s got to be some reason for the change in weather. And the new greenie might be able to shed some light on that.” 

The other boys nodded and gathered the other Gladers in the middle of the Glade in front of the Box waiting as it slowly made its way to the surface. As soon as the loud clank signaled that it had arrived and the alarm quieted down, Newt, Alby and Gally went to open the grate that lay above the Box and were shocked into silence when they saw what lay at the bottom. A girl around the age of 17 blinked her eyes open slowly and stared up at them in confusion. Gally’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed her slim figure, brown hair that was cut into a shoulder length bob with turquoise color running throughout it, and her startling blue eyes that almost matched her hair. She was beautiful. Her eyes shifted between them as Newt carefully jumped down into the Box and approached her with caution. “Good evening, she bean. Welcome to Glade.” He said quietly as if trying not to spook her. 

The girl blinked for a moment before shakily sitting up. Her eyes whipped back and forth between Newt and the others who were still silent. “Do you know your name, she bean?” Newt asked gently as he helped her to her feet. After a moment she nodded and then surprised them all by pulling out a closed red envelope out of her jacket pocket. “My name is Darcy. And this is for you.” Handing the envelope over to Newt, she gave him a small smile and awkwardly waited until he read it several times before reading it to them all aloud. 

“Dear Gladers,   
Today is a very special day. You may not remember, but today is Christmas Day in the outside world and to celebrate, we sent you Darcy. A Christmas blessing. She is here to signal the end and the start of the Forever Glade Project. Please take care of her and make sure that she feels welcome. Merry Christmas, Gladers. 

-T” 

Now it was Newt’s turn to blink for a few moments before he shook his head and let out a laugh of disbelief. “Well, merry bloody Christmas to us then.” Alby gestured for him to hand him the envelope as Minho and Gally exchanged a look before gently helping both Newt and Darcy out of the Box. Alby read the note himself a few times before nodding in silent understanding. Looking up from the letter, he sighed and watched the snow falling all around them.

“Well, Darcy. Welcome. And merry Christmas.” Darcy smiled widely before they both shook hands lightly. “Thank you.” She murmured quietly as she met each of their eyes. When her eyes found Gally’s it was like a spark lit up the night, passing between them. She let out a gasp of surprise as Gally’s eyes widened and he took a step back out of shock. What had just happened? Who was this girl and why did it feel like he knew her?

Swallowing hard, he shook off his shock momentarily so he could stride forward and take a good look at the girl before him. His large figure towered over her smaller one and they spent several moments just staring at each other in stunned silence. “I’m Gally.” He said simply as she nodded and gave him a small smile. “I know.”


	2. Wynter Chapter 2

Wynter Chapter 2  
A/N: Well that last chapter turned out better than I expected. Lol I was a bit surprised. But pleasantly surprised. So, I was like thinking of doing all Christmas songs for each chapter theme song and then I’m like well that’s just stupid. So, no. We’ll do different songs each chapter. Theme song for this chapter is Broken by Seether. 

Gally stilled as the snow continued to fall around them. The girl matched his look with one of her own. “That’s impossible.” He murmured still not accepting what she had said. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. “Nothing is impossible, Gally. And definitely not what’s meant to be.” It was then that she turned to Alby who was watching the exchange carefully with his expression schooled. “I’m really tired and hungry after my trip here. Is there somewhere I can eat and sleep?” Alby exchanged a look with Newt who shrugged in response. “Sure. Follow us, she bean.” He said as both he and Newt led the way back to the mess hall. As they walked away, Gally stood in stunned silence in the middle of the snow-covered Glade. He watched the girl go wondering where she was from and how he had known her. Because he did know her. But he didn’t exactly remember how yet. He jumped slightly when Minho’s hand came down on his shoulder in a comforting pat. “Lucky shank. You got yourself a girlfriend already.” He said with a teasing smirk as Gally scoffed and kicked at the snow beneath his work boots. “Right. And I can’t even remember her.” He said so quietly that Minho had to lean closer to hear him. 

“You will, Captain. It’ll come to you, I’m sure of it. It’ll just take time.” Minho said in a rare show of support. Gally blinked at his friend’s words and nodded to himself. “I hope you’re right.” Minho quirked an eyebrow in his direction. “You know I always am.” Gally rolled his eyes and bit down on his lip as his mind turned over the events of the night. Minho nodded his head towards the mess hall. “Come on, Captain. Let’s go find your girl. I’m sure she’s gonna need help settling in. Wouldn’t want her to be alone on her first night in the Glade.” Gally narrowed his eyes and followed after the other boy with a look of annoyance. “Touch her and you die, Minho.” He growled making Minho’s laughter spill out of his thin lips. Waving off the builder’s threats, Minho turned and ran off towards the mess hall with Gally following slowly behind. 

When Gally arrived inside the mess hall, he saw it was mostly empty except for the one table where the girl, Newt, Alby and now Minho were all sitting. He was surprised when the girl didn’t look up at his arrival and it sent a shockwave of worry throughout his body. What if he had offended her? Could he have ruined his chances at getting to know her again so soon after she had gotten there? Insecurities began gnawing at his insides. But it all went away in a matter of seconds as she smiled warmly at him as he took the seat beside her. He saw that someone had given her a bowl of soup and that she was going through it rather fast. Wondering how long it had been since she had eaten, he looked on in veiled concern. She was thin, but not overly so. Fully intending on getting her fed everyday to her hearts content was definitely a reoccurring thought in his mind right now. 

“So, Captain. We were just saying, we thought that since Darcy and you seem to have such a bloody history already, that she could stay with you in your room for now. Until we find out if other arrangements are needed.” Newt’s voice wafted into his consciousness as he immediately looked over at Darcy for confirmation that this was what she wanted. As if knowing what he was thinking, she nodded slightly and turned back to Newt with a reassuring smile. “That would be perfect. Thank you.” Gally smiled slightly at her words and felt a warmth fill his insides in a way that he was sure he hadn’t felt in a long time. For the first time in what felt like forever, he knew that everything would somehow be okay. And that a new age of the Glade was about to begin.


End file.
